last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallenCaryatid/I Dig TBO
So the Chinese New Year event was shortly to be ending, and my Candied Fruits were to disappear with it. If I was going to actually succeed in killing The Big One, this was it. He'd slaughtered me twice before: first, an AI with a shotgun spawned in and blew me away while I was distracted, and once during Christmas, I attempted the egg-nog and champagne trick but another TBO spawned in along with a half dozen Toxic Abominations and Spitters. RIP, Runner 5. So I geared up and got good to go, with: *2 full sets of SWAT gear *40 First Aid Kits *40 Stewed Carrots *1 pair of Berettas *2 Guandao *1 VSS *3 Miniguns *1 Fully Modded Glock *2 Candied Fruits Things were actually going well--this time, I had a strategy: I ran away from my Chopper so it'd be safe to return if I needed to dip out. (I did have to leave once and return after a quick dash to another zone when a second TBO spawned in.) Then I just did figure-eights along one edge of the map to kite TBO. This drew in all the Toxics on the map, who respectively spat and ass-slammed each other to death with nominal assistance from me. Finally, the field was clear of other hostiles and I went to work. I had TBO at about 75% and slow as molasses when my Berettas broke, and I decided to go with the Minigun. Big mistake. Did you know you can't heal while firing the Minigun? Yeah, ya can't. And while the Candied Fruit slows down enemy movement, it does nothing to their strike speed. I didn't mind letting him get up close--I had barely used any healing yet. Then, TAPTAPTAP--nothing. Then, death. So, naked and home, moaning with abject disgust, I went about returning to life status quo, prepared to suck it up, the scoreboard reading TBO 3 - Me 0. Even if I had all those awesome weapons, which I didn't, I'd taken all my Candied Fruit with me. Then, I realized: the slowdown buff was still ticking away in my inventory. Ten minutes left! So in a kamikaze revenge YOLO, I threw on clothes, bandages, a stack of steamed fish, and all the weapons that caught my eye that would do 20+ dmg (including my last of 3 Guandao), and flew back to the Infected Forest. This time, there was no time for strategy. I ran to the opposite corner from my Chopper and just started blasting away at him and running in tight circles to avoid his arms while trying not to aggro anyone else in the zone. I ran out of weapons in my inventory when he was around 500 pts. Grabbed every shotgun in my Inbox (I'd been saving them up for The Blind One, anyway), and kept banging away. 100 pts. So close, but there went my last shotgun shortly thereafter. With the buff timer officially lapsed, I thought he'd speed back up at any moment--I accidentally grabbed an AK from my Inbox, which, of course, didn't do any damage to him. In desperation, I grabbed the last weapon in my Inbox--a shovel--and beat the last couple points out of him! Victory, with a shovel. (I immediately snatched the Bunker Zulu CAC and sprinted it over to the Chopper to store.) I removed everything that wasn't bolted to the ground and killed everything that moved. And I posed for pictures: Hallo.jpg|Wave for the camera, TBO buddy! Up Yours.jpg|Up yours, biggie! Took All Yer Stuff.jpg|Took all yer stuff too. And had a pee. TFB, TBO. RIP, TBO. Category:Blog posts